


I Found Out

by CharminglyLame



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Creepy, F/M, Jealous Adrien Agreste, Kidnapping, Murder, My First Fanfic, Occ Adrien, POV Adrien Agreste, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharminglyLame/pseuds/CharminglyLame
Summary: I found out. You should of closed that door, now I know who you are. You are the love of my life and I will never let you go, not ever again. We'll be together forever, no matter what. No matter what you do no matter what you say, I will always love you. And you will have to love me too. I'm tired of people rejecting my love, and that won't happen again. You are the reason I keep on living. You're why I do the things I do. For us. For You. But if you keep rejecting me like you do then I might need to get a little violent.(OCC Adrien, Au where Adrien knows that LadyBug is Marinette and will do anything for her)





	1. Finding You

**Author's Note:**

> People always make Marinette the yandere, but I think Adrien would more likely become the yandere with all the stuff he's been through that he would do anything for Marinette. This is my first work, so I do take criticism, I hope you like it.

"I think that it's best that we keep our identities a secret, it's for the best." Ladybug smiled and ran off to another room.

 

The door, slightly cracked open as a soft red light emitted from the inside.

 

Chat's hand was shaking over the handle, Thinking on whether he should open the door or not. Should he respect her privacy or should he open the door to find out who is the love of his life. As he was thinking over the pros and cons, he realizes on how much he loves her. All of his life, his love for someone else has always been rejected, mostly by his father. And with his mother gone, he has no one. He needs this. He needs Her. She makes life so much easier for him. He'd gladly do anything for her. He loves her, and surely she has to love him back. _**She has to**_. Through all of the sadness in his life, _**he deserves this**_.

 

Chat slowly open the door, and through the slight crack of the door he saw Marinette with a small red creature floating near her. Chat saw this and his whole world stop spinning on it's axis. It seem like everything is right in the world. His Ladybug, the love of hi life was sitting behind him this whole time. Marinette was the love of his life, and she loves him no matter what. She has to.

 

Chat ran away from the building and jumped off building from building until he got back to his mansion. He fell on his bed as he transformed back into the model as Adrien Agreste. His face was buried into his pillow, still in shock from his new found knowledge on Ladybug. Most of him was happy and excited on knowing on who Ladybug is, but a little part of him was disappointed with himself on what he did. He disobeyed His Lady, He disobeyed Marinette. But he will make it up to her, he will do anything for her.

 

"Adrien! What where you thinking? She told you to keep both of your identities a secret and you just did it it anyways!" Plagg panicked with his scratchy voice.

 

"You Know nothing about love." Adrien responded, His Kwamii was his last thing on his mind.

 

"I don't know love? I have been with centuries of other Chat Noirs, and your saying I don't know love."

 

"You don't know my love, on how many times I've been rejected by everyone. Love can make you do crazy things, and she sure as hell make me go crazy. I'll do anything for her, In life and in death. No matter what the cost. I don't care what you or anyone else thinks about this, I love her, and she has to love me back."

 

"she **HAS** to love you back? Adrien, you can't force someone to love you."

 

"Says you, I will do anything to make her love me, I have more power than her. I can buy her parent's bakery and make her work for me or something. But it will work out in the end."

 

"Yeah, right." Plagg rolled his eyes in annoyance."What if she likes someone else, that could happen."

 

Adrien didn't think about that. I mean who wouldn't like Marinette or Ladybug? They are both equally amazing in every way. And anybody who disagrees is wrong, and not worth of anyone's time. But if Marinette did happen to like someone else what would he do? He would have to get rid of his rival. He has to be smart about this and plan this out. Maybe he could buy their property to leave them homeless or frame them for a crime they didn't do. All of his ideas ran through his head but his last idea was murder. Marinette didn't deserve to be with a murderer. But if that is his last solution, _**she might not have a choice**_.

 

"I don't know..." Adrien went silent.

 

"Exactly. Adrien, you should just let love go by naturally, you should be yourself, as cheesy as it sounds."

 

"But all my life I have never been enough for any one. Not for my Mother or Father. And if I just let this Love go by naturally then I will lose Marinette, and I can't let that happen. I already lost so much all ready and I can't lose her. _**I can't**_."

 

"Adrien, please think about this."

 

"No I already made up my mind, I will do everything in my power to have her. No matter what it takes."

 

Adrien ignored Plagg from that moment on and started to create his plan to win the heart of his beloved Marinette.


	2. Our Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien thinks of all of the thinks he will do when Marinette an him get together forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter was really boring but I think this one has a lot more yandere personality than the last one

**Adrien POV**

 

I was sitting at the front of the class as usual, and I was also stealing many glances of the blue haired angel that sat behind me, Marinette.

 

It has been a few weeks since I figure out that she was Ladybug. And during that time I have been only thinking about her, and how cute of a couple we will be. I have also getting items that reminded me of her, not that don't think about her all the time. So far I have twenty photos of her, mostly all of them taking without her knowledge. I has three designs for her wedding dress, all from my father. And I am still thinking on which house we will live in when we get married. She will look amazing at the wedding. I wonder if my father will approve of our love. He has to. And If he doesn't. Bad things will happen.

 

I have thing of her's too. All stolen of course. I broke into her room, as Chat Noir, in the dead of night, and the first thing I noticed was the many picture of me she has on her wall. This made me overjoy. She has to love me back she has too. She will love me back forever and we'll live happily ever after. We have to. While I was in her room I toke many things things from her, things she won't notice are missing. I toke a few pens, some of her old designs, and one shirt.

 

But before I left to go back home, I left one small spy camera in her room. Plagg keep telling me that I shouldn't do this, that it's wrong for me to do that. But I pretty sure that she will forgive her boyfriend and future husband. The reason I let the camera in her room not to just see her all of the time, but to protect her too. But I'm no pervert, I left her enough privacy for her and to also protect her as well. 

 

There are many thing that I have to protect Marinette from. Yes she is a literal super hero, but there are things that can hurt her in her civilian form, and I have to protect form that as well. So many thing are after her and our love. Nothing can get rid of our love.

 

If something or someone tries to hurt my love, they won't get away with it. I will hurt them the same way they hurt her and they will never do it again.

 

We have a future together. She is my future. We will get married and live together forever, happy and in love. 

 

She have pictures of me all over her room, therefore she loves me. I was wearing the same outfit in all of the pictures so she couldn't of put them up just for the fashion, so she is in love with me.

 

She has to.

 

      _ **SHE HAS TO!**_

 

I will protect her, and love her, and keep her with me forever.

 

_**Forever.** _

 

Till death do us part.   


	3. He's Not What He Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette doesn't know who she is dealing with

**Marinette POV**

 

"Oh Adrien..." I sighed quietly as I look at his backside.

 

He is amazing, no matter what angle I look at. I love him so much that I can't even talk to him properly. It's really embarrassing.

 

I was daydreaming about Adrien when the school bell rang, telling everyone that school was over. I packed up all of my supplies in my backpack and went towards my locker. When I got to my locker and I put all of my textbooks inside.

 

 When I closed my locker door, I jumped from the figure that was hidden behind my door. It was Adrien!

 

"Ahh....Umm h-hi Adrien. What are you doing here?" I stuttered asking a stupid question. Hes here for his locker or something. Why would he want to see you. You're an idiot.

 

"I just wanted to see you, if that's a problem?" Adrien asked.

 

"Oh, no of course not. You can come and see me any time. I mean.....if you want too, that is."

 

"That's great, because I was hoping that you like to go on a date with me?"

 

My face went red. I must be dreaming because this can't be real. The Adrien Agreste is asking me out on a date. Me out of all people. Well say something you idiot.

 

"Uhh..Yes of course, I'd love to."

 

"Perfect, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7:00 pm sharp. Dress nice, though you will look amazing in any outfit."

 

After saying that he kissed the back of my hand, winked at me and left.

 

Oh my god.

 

I need to tell Alya.


	4. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets ready and goes on his date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stupid chapter I know

**Adrien POV**

 

 Everything is going according to plan.

 

This is going to be be perfect.

 

Because we are perfect together.

 

I was getting ready to see my lovely Marinette. I was wearing my most acceptable outfit to impress her. I was wearing a grey-idh tuxedo, with a green that match my eyes, and black dress shoes.

 

Of course my father doesn't know about my date. He would never accept my love. Thank God that I'm Chat Noir, if I wasn't I would be locked away in this cold prison I call a home.

 

But this is a rare situation where I got Nathalie to get me permission to go on my date. I just gave her the puppy dog eyes and she said yes.

 

When was dressed and ready to go, I left my house, got in my limo, and told the Gorilla to go to Marinette's house.

 

When I got to Marinette's house, she was waiting outside and wearing a beautiful dress. The dress was a red spaghetti strapped, that went below her knees, and her purse was resting at her hip and black high heels. Her hair was in a fancy bun, and she had a little makeup on.

 

She was gorgeous.

 

As always.

 

"Are you ready?" I asked her from inside the limo.

 

"As ready as I'll ever be."

 

After she said that, she opened the car door and got in. We sat really close to each other.

 

 "You look amazing you know." Her face went red as soon as I said that.

 

"Oh..T-Thank you." She stuttered.

 

We soon arrived at the restaurant. The restaurant was five stars, the best money could buy. I only get the best for my Marinette.

 

The waiter sat us down at our table. We sat at the most private part of the restaurant, so no annoying fans will bother us. Soon after we ordered our good and drinks.

 

After that we just sat there in silence.

 

It was getting awkward.

 

I then broke the ice.

 

"So is this your first date?" I immediately regretted saying that.

 

"Yes actually."

 

I silently cheered in my head. I'm her first date.

 

"I'm surprised, someone else hasn't asked you out of a date?"

 

"Well an akuma did ask me out once, but that is a long story."

 

"I'm glad I'm your first non akumaitized date."

 

"But why me out of all people to go on a date with? There are a lot of better people to go out with. "

 

"Are you kidding, only you're the best person to go out with."

 

I looked into her sparkling blue bell eyes.

 

She looked back at me.

 

We lean closer towards each other's lips.

 

We were about to kiss until.

 

"Adrien-kins!"

 

Chloe.


	5. The Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is really pissing Adrien off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you for all the advice in the comments, I really want to reply to them, but I can't because of my socially awkward ass. So thank you. Also people have been saying that centering the text is harder to read for them so I changed it, I hope that it's easier to read.

**Adrien POV**

 

"Adrien_Kin!" Chloe said with her annoyingly high pitch voice.

 

Just as I thought everything was going according to plan, Chloe decides to ruin it all. She always ruins everything. She just ruin my chance to kiss Marinette! What the Hell Chloe!

 

"What do you want Chloe?" I rolled my eyes, while being very annoyed.

 

Chloe looked at Marinette with a look of disgust.

 

"Come on Adrien, Wouldn't you rather go on a date with me more than this thing" Chloe turned towards Marinette.

 

"No. In fact, Marinette is a way better date than you will ever be." I raised my voice at her. "Now leave us alone"

 

Chloe then stormed away while she was steaming. She is so annoying, she always put herself before others. She wants me to go out with her when she is acting like that, I would never go out with her. But Marinette is different. She puts other before herself, she's smart, and amazing. Plus she is also Ladybug. I have many reasons why I was in love with Ladybug. She is brave, she strong, but you would never want to get on her bad side. When I found out that Marinette and Ladybug were the same person, it toke me a while to see them as the same person. For such a long time I saw them as two different people, and I still kinda do, but now it's not hard to see them as the same person.

 

"I'm so sorry about that, she can be so annoying" I told Marinette.

 

"Um, It's okay" Marinette looked down at her feet with a sadden look.

 

"What's the matter?"

 

"It's just that... She ruin the moment."

 

"She gone now, so lets start where we left off."

 

I grabbed her chin, her skin felt so soft. I leaned closer to her, filling the space between us. I closed my eyes and I slightly puckered my lips.

 

I leaned closer, but instead of another pair of lips on mine, I heard Marinette's short yelp.

 

I open my eyes to see Marinette soaking wet. Her hair was messy wet mess and her makeup was smearing off. I looked you and to my surprise, I see Chloe with a empty water pitcher. Chloe looked mad, but not mad as I was.

 

"CHLOE!" I shout up from my seat as I yelled at her. "What the Hell is wrong with you?!"     

 

"But Adrien, once you think about it she kinda deserved it."

 

"No She Didn't!"

 

'Smack!'

 

Chloe's face now had a red hand print on her face.

 

I slapped her.

 

"That's what you deserve, but to be honest you deserve way more than that."

 

Chloe ran off to get far away from me as possible.

 

"Um.. A-Adrien?" Marinette said with her soft voice. "I want to go home. I'm sorry"

 

"Um...It's okay. Let me walk you home."

 

I safely walked her home and walked myself home.

 

Chloe...

 

What a Bitch.


	6. He's Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Ladybug's Pov

**Ladybug's POV**

 

He's Changed.

 

And not in a good way. He's not the same as before. He used to be funny and a dork with his constant flirting. Now he's clingy and borderline obsessive. He has lost the meaning of personal space.

 

I told him to stop many times, but he just refuses to listen.

 

One day after defeating another akuma, he refused to leave me alone to transform into my civilian form. Luckily I lost him in the city and transform. And whenever I'm awake late at night, I can see a glimpse of a black figure that I can only guess is Chat Noir. That or I'm going crazy and just seeing things.

 

Chat Noir isn't the only one who has changed.

 

Adrien has also changed too.

 

When my greatest dream came true and Adrien asked me out on a date, I thought it was the best day of my life. I got all dressed up for the date, but it was all ruined by Chloe. She poured water on me and ruin our date.

 

But what Adrien did surprised me.

 

He slapped her.

 

I mean I guess she kinda deserved it, but it surprised me that Adrien would do it out of all people.

 

That stayed in my head for awhile.

 

Now I'm starting to worry.


	7. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is sorry, but not because he feels bad, but because Marinette is getting sceptical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for slow updates, school is annoying right now.

**Adrien POV**

 

Oh for Fucks sakes.

 

Why does love have to be complicated.

 

All I want is Marinette's undying love for me and for us to get married and live the rest of our lives with each other until the end time.

 

I'm not asking for much.

 

Okay, maybe that was an a little to much.

 

Now Marinette is getting sceptical about me after our last date. I don't want Marinette to think I'm a freak or a stalker, no matter how true it is, I still want her to love me just as much as I love her. Which is all of my love.

 

But it's not only Marinette who is sceptical, Ladybug is too. Ladybug is see weird changes in Chat. I can tell, she is starting to avoid me more. I can't allow that though, that means less time with my beloved.

 

If I really want Marinette to love me I need to apologize to her, and Ladybug too. Separately of course.

 

How will I apologize to her?

 

I can give Marinette her favorite candy and a bouquet of flowers for her and ask her on another date, one that will end perfectly. No matter what.

 

Ladybug's apology has to be just as great but it can't be the same thing. I don't want her to find out that I know her identity. I can get her a diamond ring or a cute kitten, I'll recite a Shakespeare poem to her to show how sorry I am.

 

But if I want my happy ending, I really need to calm down, but if she keeps avoiding me, I'll just have to kidnap her.

 

For my perfect happy ending.


	8. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's apology seems strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit schools crazy and I'm lazy and too addicted to skyrim sorry

**Marinette's** **Pov**

 

Love can be strange and complicated but I don't really expect something strange like this to happen to me.

 

I always think that Adrien is a sweet, cute and nice boy, who I might of had a huge crush on, but now I'm thinking my choices. I would have never thought Adrien would hurt a fly, but I was proven wrong at our date.

 

I'm currently walking up to school thinking about Adrien, not in a lovesick mood for once, and up I see something surprising.

 

I see Adrien, but instead of wearing his usual outfit, he was wearing a fancy black tuxedo, holding a bouquet of red roses in one hand and in the other holding a heart-shaped box, like the ones you see on Valentine's day.

 

It's nowhere close to Valentine's day.

 

But the weirdest thing was the full on orchestra band standing right behind him.

 

He saw me and signaled the band to play and it started to play soft classical music.

 

I slowly walked up to him and looked at him with confusion.

 

I opened up my mouth, "What's this?".

 

"My love," Adrien then gets down on one knee and holds up the flowers and candy, "I am truly sorry for my behavior on our date, please forgive."

 

"That's....sweet Adrien, but don't you think that this is to much?"

 

"Nothing is to much for my girlfriend."

 

"Girlfriend?! But we only went on one date!"

 

"So....that shouldn't stop us."

 

Adrien grabbed ahold of my wrist and spun me around into a dip.

 

"I love you Marinette"

 

He was about to go in for a kiss but I put my hand in front on my face.

 

"I'm sorry Adrien, but.....I can't be your girlfriend."

 

"What!?"

 

"If the way you acted on our date is going to happen all the time then I don't think we should be together, I'm sorry."

 

I gave him the flowers and candy back to him and walked to class.

 

But what I didn't know was that just signed my fate forever.


	9. Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's Father might known more about Adrien than he thinks.

**Adrien's Pov**

 

She said no.

 

No.

 

I could feel my last bit of sanity vanish within a instant.

 

When I got home I locked myself in my room.

 

And with being in solitude, I let all my anger out.

 

I screamed in my pillow and proceeded to knock my books off my shelves.

 

Plag flies out in front of me.

 

"Kid! Calm down!"

 

"I need to be alone right now Plag." After saying that I toke my ring off and it fell silent.

 

Why did she say no, my love, the one I was supposed to love forever until the end of our days.

 

Maybe she was forced to leave me, yeah.

 

Some asshole forced her to leave me because they were jealous of our love.

 

But who, Chloe, Nathaniel, or was it that dickhead Luka.

 

Marinette is MINE!!

 

**MINE!!!**

 

"Adrien."

 

I hear a very familiar voice at my door entrance.

 

"Hello Father,"

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"Wouldn't you want to know,"

 

"Oh I do want to know," He walked into my room, both hand behind his back, he stopped right behind me, "In fact I know a lot of things."

 

He paused.

 

"I know that you've been sneaking out to save the day with your partner."

 

"I know that you have a more than a little crush on that girl."

 

"And from the state of you and your room she must of rejected you."

 

I was in shock.

 

"What exactly do you want?" I asked.

 

"I want to make a deal. You see I need something from you. Your ring."

 

A look of confusion crossed my face, "My ring?"

 

"Not just that," he continued, "I need both ladybug's earrings and your ring."

 

"For what exactly?"

 

"You see with both of them, I have the power to make one wish of anything I desire."

 

"I didn't know it could do that." I said. "No wonder Hawkmoth been going after them."

 

"About that," My Father looked down, "If we are going to be doing this, I need to tell you something."

 

"What is it?"

 

He looked me in the eyes and simply said, "I am Hawkmoth,"

 

"You've been the guy I keep fighting!?"

 

"Yes but I don't want to hurt anybody I just want your miraculous. I need to make this wish."

 

"What will you wish for?" I asked him.

 

"For your mother back."

 

"Mom?" I don't know what to say.

 

"Think about it," he turns towards me, "I can wish for your mother back and you can be with the one you love, we can our happiness that we need."

 

I look at the ground, "But Marinette doesn't love me," I said with a hint of sadness in my voice.

 

"So," I look at him, "Just make her love you, I'm not going to stop you from your happiness."

 

He smiled, but not something caring or kind, but something sadistic.

 

"Just agree with me, and you can have all the happiness you want,"

 

I'm in a state of confusion, but after a while I made my decision.

 

"Okay"

 

We shake hands to confirm our plan

 

"I'll do it,"


	10. An Unexpected turn of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug doesn't know what's going to happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, 100 kudos. I've never thought that many people would like my shit writing. Thank you so much!

**Ladybug's POV**

 

It's been a weird week.

 

But the reason it's been so weird was mainly because of Adrien. With the big confession and the fact that he hasn't been at school for the past week.

 

I'm starting to get worried.

 

But I'm also worried about Chat too.

 

He's really been slacking in our fights, to the point that he almost let the bad guy get away.

 

This is getting to stressful for my sanity.

 

Right now I am currently standing patrol by myself. It was around 10 PM.

 

I was about to leave but I was stopped by a familiar black cat.

 

I was startled when he just popped out of nowhere. Well now that he's here I might as well ask what's going on with him and his performance.

 

"Oh hey Chat, you scared me" I said.

 

"Hey"

 

Chat was looking down, avoiding eye contact. He had a grimacing frown on his face.

 

"Chat...." I paused, "from your recent performance, I've been a little concerned about you."

 

He looks at me, and his eyes have a lifeless feel to them.

 

He smiled.

 

"Oh Ladybug, you are always so sweet, so concerned, that's what I love about you. That's what made me fall for you."

 

He has a little blush on his cheeks.

 

"That's why I need you. You are like a drug, I'm addicted to you, I can't get enough." He paused, "That's my problem, I need more of you."

 

I'm shocked at his response, but nothing could prepare for what happens next.

 

"And that's the reason for what I'm about to next."

 

Before I could say anything else, Chat forced a rag to My face. I begin to struggle and fight but, then I lose to the engulfing darkness.

 

And that's the last thing that I remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now it's short but it's better than nothing


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wakes up to her new surroundings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is a little bitch and is fucking me up

**Marinette POV**  

 

I woke up with a pain in my head as if something was stabbing a knife at my brain. After my eyes adjusted to the dark room all I could see was that I was on a single person bed and my feet were bound by chain connected to the ground.

 

I couldn't remember what happened before, I was just doing patrol as Ladybug, then Chat came and that's all that I remember.

 

"Mnhhhh" I mumble.

 

"Hi Honey, I hoped you slept well"

 

A familiar voice came from the darkness. The sounds of footsteps came closer to me and a body emerged from the darkness in to the light of the one lightbulb in the room.

 

It was Adrien.

 

"Adrien?" I was so confused.

 

"You know, we should of just told each other our identities at the beginning. Then none of this would happen and I wouldn't of have to kidnap you." He said.

 

"What...do you mean" I asked.

 

"Well, you should recognize me, I am your partner, Ladybug." He stared at me and proceeded to show me Chat's ring and my earrings.

 

"What!?" I was surprised, confused and angry all at the same time. I was surprised that Chat was Adrien all along, but now looking back at it it kinda makes sense. I'm confused on why he would do this and kidnap me. And I'm angry on that he did this.

 

"Adrien, please you don't know what you're doing."

 

"Oh I know exactly what I'm doing, you left me no other choice but to do this after you rejected both me and Chat. We could be so happy, I would such a great husband for you, we would have beautiful children together. Why don't you just love me."

 

"Well after this I definitely won't love you!" I raised my voice at him.

 

"I DON'T CARE! YOU'LL LOVE WEITHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" He screamed at me.

 

"You know people will notice I'm gone"

 

"Not if their dead"

 

Fear ran through my body after he said that.

 

"You won't"

 

"Just watch me Honey, oh no you can't leave!"

 

After that he left the room only leaving me and his word behind. Leaving me alone in the dark.


	12. A Part of Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien wants a part of Marinette with him forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this is just a filler chapter, I also want creepy Adrien too.

**Adrien POV**  

 

I left Marinette in the dark room of my basement. As soon as I left my heart pinged in pain.

 

"Oh Marinette," I sighed.

 

"When will you see that we are meant to be together forever?"

 

Marinette is just confused and as soon as I get rid of all though stupid viruses that she calls friends she will notice that she has always loved me. We will get married, have kids together, and grow old together.

 

I felt hot and was sure that my face was red as can be. Whenever I would think about Marinette I would get like this, so I'm like this all the time.

 

"I want Marinette to be with me all the time." I thought.

 

Then a thought came to my mind. Why can't she always be with me wherever I go. But I would never even think of hurting my love. But I do have her hairbrush and it still have some of her hair on it.

 

I went over to my closet and opened it to find the many objects that I stole from Marinette. I remember the first time I've stolen from her. It was at school and she left her backpack, while no one was around I snatched from it. It was her chapstick. I could still feel her lips on it. I know that it was little importance to her but it meant everything to me.

 

I grabbed the hairbrush and proceeded to pull out the blue hair out of it. With the hair in my hand and I just stared at it.

 

With what I did next might be seen as wrong and terrible. But I am already to far gone to be fixed.

 

I toke her hair and ate it.

 

It was delicious.


	13. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien makes a plan

**Adrien POV**  

 

I sat at my desk looking at my two large computer screens. I was looking at a hideous picture of Nathaniel. The fucking bastard artist loved my Marinette before who knows if he still does. I cringed at the thought of him even looking at her. I have to get rid of him and everyone else on my hit list.

 

I have to get rid of all of them, then Marinette will truly love me again. But first I have to get away with this first. The police are already investigating about Marinette, I have to be suttle with this.

 

I can make his death look like a suicide or a disappearance. I have to be smart. I got all of Nathaniel info first.

 

He lives in a small part of Paris. He always stay after school on Monday's for art club. His parents both have busy jobs so they aren't around often. And that's all I know so far.

 

I rest my head on my palm, quietly thinking. Plag doesn't bother me much anymore after I took Marinette. Good. I don't want him messing with my plans.

 

I looked at the picture of Nathaniel again and then a idea sparked in my brain. I grinned wickedly and a light chuckle escaped my lips.

 

I grabbed the car keys but before I left I told Marinette I had something to do, and that I loved her and that we were meant to be and that we would be so good together and that her hair tasted so good and gave her a good bye kiss.

 

I'm coming for you Nathan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been in a car for 4 hours by now, so it's short this time and I only have 2 brain cells left.


End file.
